Black Jinxed
by nekophy
Summary: Before PP. 2 OCs. A ghost cat inadvertent ruining Vlad's new perfect clone. However, that little accident is also ruining the cat's live. She have a big deal with Vlad Plasmius. Meanwhile, there's a new student on Casper High, The trio quickly notice that the boy isn't friendly at all. But it's changed when Sam find out his secret. A little bit of DxS
1. Chapter 1: Mess

The first fan story I ever made is finally complete (for ch1)! Starring in this story, my Danny Phantom OC (Original Character): Clife and Danny Fenton/Phantom himself.  
Here's a few things you should know about Clife:  
-She is NOT a halfa,  
-She is NOT going to be the partner or girlfriend of Danny (that's totally out of topic)  
-She is NOT going to replace Sam, Dani, or any other girl roles in DP,  
-And the most important thing.. She is NOT a HUMAN. She is a ghost CAT.

I would also be featuring Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Dani Phantom, Sam Manson, and another one of my OC, Criss (WARNING! He's a NORMAL human).  
Don't worry, I will not use any other of my OCs, so that means there's just 2 OCs in this fan story. No Canon x OC pairing. Enjoy ^_^

Credits:

Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman  
Translator helped by Alice-Tertarossa & maltese101  
Fan Story, Clife & Criss by nekophy

* * *

Every ghost were flying around in the ghost zone. A ghostly noise just awoke a ghost cat from her nap time. "BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost!" The cat's eyes snapped open, startled at hearing the voice. The cat turned her head and saw the Box Ghost practicing his 'unveiling speech' voice.

"Well, that is good enough." The Box Ghost laughed in pride then flew away.

…

The ghost cat can't continue her nap time now. She needed to take a walk around to calm her shocked mind. She still felt annoyed. She flew around the ghost zone, visiting every place she found. At least try to search for something to do.

There's just one place she should avoid, Skulker's land. As a ghost cat, she is not that of an idiot to not know that Skulker is a ghost hunter. That means he can also hunt a ghost cat, right?

Luckily, Skulker isn't really interested in hunting a normal ghost cat like her, because he's obsessed with other ghost, or halfa, named Phantom, Danny Phantom like she remembered. As she knew, Danny Phantom is a ghost hybrid that teams up with humans. He catches the ghosts that wreak havoc in his world and then send them back into the ghost zone. She have no idea whether Phantom is the hero or the enemy.

The halfa is a totally popular gossip in the ghost zone. Every ghost talks about it. Until now, there's 2 popular halfas. One of them is Danny Phantom, and another one is Phantom's arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius. But she had never met both halfas yet. The ghost cat only heard some gossip about the two.

Every ghost said that Phantom have snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and wears a black-and-white jumpsuit. The cat tries to imagine how the halfa looked like. Failed to do so, she continued to fly around in the ghost zone.

Although it had been 3 years for her becoming a ghost, she's still can't memorize some places in the Ghost Zone.

'Oh this is bad.. I'm lost again,' the cat thought. 'Well, I have no home, straying is not really a problem I guess.' With agile steps, she jumped over the rock.

"Grr!"

'Because I found something worse.' The ghost cat stood clumsily as a green ghost dog that features about ten feet with red eyes fixed at her, before starting the first attack.

"Meow!" the cat yelled, quickly jumped in alarm and flew away from Cujo.

Now they both started racing. Jumping, running and flying over the rock and green fog. The Cat try to get away as fast she can, she's too panic to realize that Cujo have stop chasing her. He's left behind too far already.

Finally, the cat turned back. She's very glad that she's not being chased anymore. But she just realized that she flew too fast already. It would be really hard for her to stop. Now the cat flew around ghost zone without control.

Still trying to stop, she gasped, seeing a portal that connects the ghost zone with the human world, right in front of her. She flew into the portal. At least, she had stopped, but after that she hit some kind of lab item as she tumbled and crashed down. Yeah, it's a failed landing.

The cat made herself intangible to get up from all the miscellaneous lab items that afflict her. She moved her head silently and frowned, realizing that she was in the human's lab.

The ghost cat turned her head again. Gasping, she almost jumped. Danny Phantom, the most famous halfa enemy and hero of the ghost zone and human world, was sleeping (?) in the some kind of capsule.

She froze. 'I should get back!' the ghost cat thought, she really doesn't want to be here any longer. This is a lab, and she know if she gets captured by a ghost hunter like him or somebody else in human world, there's no such luck to get back. She could be an experiment for the rest of her life (eh no, she's a ghost) or something like that, and if something like that happened, it will be horrible!

She quickly flew over to the portal. But before she can go inside the portal, something hit her, coming from inside of it, making her fall. She hit something hard, like metal. 'Wait, what? How can ghosts… unless-' the cat eyes were wide when she thought about that. Slowly, she moved her head to look above and froze, realizing what she just hit.

Skulker.

He looked down at her. They both kept silent until Skulker began, "I have never thought, he is interested in maintaining a ghost cat?" with a confused look, 'What does it mean?' she thought.

"Well, it's that, or you're just an intruder. Should I get rid of you now?" he gave her an evil smirk, and popped out a knife from his wrist.

After hearing the 'get rid' part, instantly she stopped listening to him. The cat started to leap and run away as Skulker shouted at her. "Hey! Don't try to run! Jeez, my nets are being wasted because of that whelp. But no matter." Skulker released a pair of jets behind him and started to hunt the ghost cat.  
Yesterday 3:30AM  
PART 2

He shot missiles for the cat, luckily she dodged some of it. But they made a loud noise, and the lab was being disordered. Most of the lab items and the walls are wrecked.

Skulker finally caught the cat's tail. He threw her to the air and shot her with a bazooka. The cat was thrown into the capsule that she saw before. The cat made the strange container crash and it hit Danny inside of it. Strangely, Phantom didn't yell, he kept silent.

Some kind of liquid makes her wet. She realized it's some kind of green goo.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?"

She realized that's not Skulker's voice. She tried to raise her head up to see who just yelled that. Skulker was shocked too. She froze when she saw a man in his forties wearing a black expensive suit and long silver hair. He brought ectoplasm which is green in a test tube.

"Oh no.. no! NO!" the man screamed again, while he looked at the cat and Danny's body covered with goo, but in the end Danny's body disappeared and what was left was just goo. He didn't really care about his lab after he saw that. Anger consumed his cloudy blue eyes, he felt the very need to destroy everything in front of his eyes.

"I think someone have to explain everything that's going on here." he said in a very cool voice. The cat was surprised as two bright black rings appeared around his waist, each going in opposite directions, changing his black luxurious suit into some kind of a white tunic with a black belt, boots and gloves, and a silver cape, red on the inside. His long silver hair became black, styled like two horns, and his eyes were no longer dark cobalt eyes, but bright and glowing pure red without pupils.

Without any warning, the man known as Vlad Plasmius shot both Skulker and the ghost cat with his pink ecto-energy from his hands. There is no such luck for them to dodge it.

Skulker hit the wall and the cat hit something shaped like button behind her and fell into the opened capsule. There is a quiet mechanical voice but none of them one heard it.

"Plasmius, I just got here and I found that ghost cat was infiltrating your lab!" Skulker tried to explain to him. "Then it's right for you to devastate my lab!?" Vlad spat, then turned his head to the cat. "And you! How dare you ruin eve—"

Before Vlad could finish his sentence, both Skulker and Plasmius jumped in surprise as an electricity blast came over the ghost cat. She groans in pain. Her green and purple fur were changed into all black. She lost her tail and her four paws became hands and legs. Her red pupils are gone, now her eyes are the same as Cujo (in his beast version) have. Her height changed a bit too.

When the blast finally stopped, the Cat falls and crashed on the floor, panting. She felt her head throbbing, but she remembered she was in Plasmius's lab, and it could be worse than just any other human lab. She just ruined whatever he created. Genius.

The possibility of being an experiment certainly is almost impossible because Plasmius himself is a ghost, or at least, half ghost. But every ghost knew if someone made Plasmius angry, it's the same as locking yourself in an enclosure with six hungry tigers in it.

'Great. After being chased by Cujo, having a stupid game with Skulker, and even though now he can't move through Vlad, and one very angry hybrid is in front of me!' She cringed, knowing that fact. She was really in so much trouble. The only choice is just go back to the ghost zone. Get back there as soon as possible. No matter what.

The cat struggled to get to the portal as much as she can do. But her vision started to blur, and at the end she passed out in her new look.

Vlad and Skulker were silent. No one said a word. But after a long moment, Vlad took some steps until he stood in front of the passed out cat and finally said with an evil grin, but still looked angry.

"Well at least it made something."

* * *

Now let's start listening to the DP opening theme song *w00t*  
Hey guys, how's the first chapter? Interesting? Freaking? Disgusting? Whatever you think about my story, thank you for reading it until the end. :D I know I probably made Vlad and Skulker too OOC, didn't I? Well I just hope I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Everything

Clife trapped in Vlad's lab! Let's see how she can handle Vlad. XD

* * *

Clife POV's

Guys, did you ever think ghost went _sleeping_? Well I don't think it would happened too. But I don't know why. Im a ghost, a ghost cat, of course. And I _was_ sleeping. If you were me I thought you would not believe it too I'm sure. Also, everybody know ghost have no stamina because they were dead. I don't even remember to see they are tired, except when they are weakened, but that's different with what I mean. I mean like, panting.

Hey, I _did_ that too before, right?

Why I did that? What's wrong with _me_?

Wait, am I _confusing_? I don't remember the last time I tried to find the answer about my question. I frequently just ignore it. What for? That is probably to calm myself. You know, as an animal, I mean ghost animal, whatever, I always use my 'instinct'. But now? I feel like, humans, always tried to find the answer. Humans instinct are not very good as the animals have. That's why sometimes it make them find dangers of their own or even their doom. I think.

Damn I feel that again. I feel _strange_ on myself again. My _knowledge_, why did it become much better? I could explain my question to myself. Wow, a cat can explain something to theirself? That's sound cool. Wait what?! No! it's really not a joke anymore! I am ABNORMAL! I mean, as a GHOST CAT! Seriously I should find what acctually happened—

…

Crap

I was on Plasmius's lab at the last time before I passed out! I don't have any time to get back to the ghost zone. And Plasmius got mad, very mad at me. I'm really not sure whether I can go back in easy way or not. Duh it's almost immpossible though. Plus, Skulker are there too. Perfect.

Okay now, I am sleeping. That means I should wake up. I just hope I am not in hell already.

I tried to open my eyes. But my pupils are rolling back blearily and my lids feels as though they weighed a ton. I think I'm having a great headache. I realized that I'm still alive. I mean I'm still here as a ghost in human world. Wait, a ghost _can_ have a _headache_?

I keep my million questions for the later-time. I held back a gag as I tried to force my blurred vision into a full consciousness so I could at least figure out where I was now.

I groans a bit when I finally succeed to open my eyes and focusing my vision. The next steps, I tried to get up. But I choked when I realized that my legs and arms are being detained by handcuffs that fused with the experiment table behind me. I think that handcuffs is made especially for ghost. In fact, i was in so-no too much trouble.

My ears are finally working. I hear a little female voice besides me.

"What do you want, Vlad? I won't do anything for you!"

"It's whatever I want to do with you, my child" I heared the male voice reply her question.

"I am no longer your daughter! Let me go!" The girl voice spat him. I think she was getting captured. Wait, what daughter? She's the man's child?

"But you are still the failed clone that I created"

Clone?

"Stop saying that already. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I don't get it. Tired to only hearing their voice, I moved my head to the side to look for whom are talking. I seriously regret what I just did. At the same time, I make the both of them pay attention at me. I saw Vlad Plasmius, the one who made the male voice, and a person on the experiment table, detained by handcuffs like me. It's Danny Phantom?! Eh no, it's kinda.. different. It's female. But she's alike with Danny Phantom very much.

I remember now. Some ghosts ever said that there's one another half-ghost, named Dani Phantom. She's just like Danny Phantom in girl version, but little more young. She's Danny Phantom's clone that created by Vlad Plasmius. Now, she's on Phantom's side. Ah, No wonder. I understand some part of their chat now. But still not all of them.

Vlad have a dangerous look in his eyes when he turned at me.

"Heck Vlad, is that black cat your new _perfect_ clone? You make it even much more worse than me and the other clone you ever made" Dani cringed when she look at me.

"Of course not! That cat is the one who ruin my perfect clone!" Vlad's voice is sound more higher, almost yell.

He's look very frustrated, a big trouble for me. I saw him floating to my experiment table. Vlad give me an evil killer grin when he moved his hand to the lamp that standing above me since I woke up, pushing a button. My heart almost stopped when the laser came out from the side of the lamp. I gasped when it come close to me, instantly alighting panic in my brain.

"Look! Im so sorry! I know you think I'm a big jerk because I ruined what you create. But it was an accident! I swear!"

A pause. We are all silent. Dani looks a bit shocked and Vlad is pausing the laser. I quickly figure out that I made a strage situation because I'm just—

"Huh? Why can I _speak_ in your language?" ah I did speak again.

Vlad didn't reply my question.

"What are you gonna do to me? Why you should keep me like this? Are you gonna waste me?"

"I have think twice about that." He finally answer me. His cold voice make me cringed a bit "But if you ask to, it's would be my _enjoyment_ to tear you apart!" Vlad continue to move the laser. I gasped.

"Gah! Stop! I didn't ask you to! Oh come on! It's not the way out!" I creeped out.

"You think I will regret it? I LOVE to do it!" Crap he didn't listen.

"Stop that Vlad! You're so shameful!" I hear Dani yelled at Vlad.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" I actually respect what she did but Vlad gonna tear her apart too!

"That psycho is gonna hurt you! Why're you on his side!?" No. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. I keep myself not to say that. That is going to make her even try to— Hey why do I should care to her? I don't even know anything about her.

"Danielle, you better watch your word" I saw Vlad turned his head to Dani with a cold gaze. Eh?

"Like I will listen to you!" She glared at him.

"Fine, that's mean you ask me to torture you" Vlad pull out the handgrip of the laser. He floats to her. Dani started to struggle. She's look very panic as Vlad got closer and closer to her. That was my fault that she is on that condition.

"Stop! You don't need to hurt her too!" I trying to yelled at him.

Vlad didn't listen. He still come closer to Dani on the experiment table. He started to turn on the laser and point it to her. Dani make a small groan because she was too tired to struggle, but still panicking as Vlad slowly move the laser. I should do something! B-But what can I do?!

I close my eyes, concentrating. I tried to do anything. I think I have a power, I can felt it in my body. So I tried to release my core. I should make it fast. When I can finally feel my power coming out, I opened my eyes. My eyes are becoming icyblue as I make the handcuffs and the experiment table freeze with ice. I think I've got an ice powers. I went intangible when I'm aware that the handcuffs are broken and quickly fly over to Vlad and Dani. "STOP!"

I'm too reckless. When I was right behind him , he spin around and immediately stifle my throat, send me an ecto-electric attack. He just smirk evilly as I scream in agony. I thought that Vlad already predicted what I would do.

My brain is working again when he finally stop his electric attack. My eyes are completely empty. i can't just leave her? At that time I have a chance to get back to the ghost zone, my home. But why my body didn't listen to my instinct? I feel like someone told me not to leave this place, to save Dani, to stop Vlad.. Why? Ugh somebody please answer my questions!

"Its seems you don't even know anything about yourself." I hear Vlad started to speak with normal voice. Wait, did he just _test_ me?!

He floats at the machine with monitor in this room, his hand still holds my throat. I think he didn't care that I have a problem to breathe— Oh that's my new question. The monitor is showing my DNA after Dani's. I couldn't help but stare at the monitor. I can't read all of my DNA in the monitor but I did read that I have speed. There said that my speed are more than average, I don't know. Suddenly a hologram of adult woman appeared next to the machine. She have a brown short hair and she wear a blue jumpsuit with black belt, that's kinda wreid to look at.

"I'm sure you have many question, I can answer it for my dearest master." the hologram said to me.

"Uuh, Why I feel that I'm not like myself? I'm totally not like my old self, not only my appearance! But my conduct are too! Wh-what actually happened to me!?" That's was all my question. Hoping that it can answer all the others of my questions.

"Tee-hee that's because you got blast of Daniel Phantom DNA that actually used for my honey's perfect clone. Unfortunately that clone is just ruined." The hologram answer me with her 'cute-lookin'. Both feeling of mucky and cringe are pervading me. Eew and oh my god.

"The perfect part is, the DNA can't be retaken. Which mean you double devastate what I created." A cold gaze in Vlad's voice are back. Oh noes.

"But there's bad news and good news" The hologram continue. "Bad news, Darling haven't add any Daniel Phantom's ecto-blood inside the DNA, which mean you have none of ectoplasmic powers anymore. Good news, the DNA is already setting to make the target, which actually the perfect clone, to make them obey only one person, and of course that person is my sweet heart, Vlad Plasmius"

While Dani and I are bearing ourself not to vomit, our face are both in horror when we hear the 'good news'. Being speechless, I slowly moved my head to Vlad. He's just give me a evil gaze, ready to do anything he wants. That's it. I'm done. I will never return to my old day, appearance, size, habits or _anything_ else. Great, i just can lament my condition now. No one can help me. If only I never passed that portal when I lose my control of flying…

Useless. It's was too late already. That incident is the one which change _everything _of my life.

Suddenly I realized something.

"Umm, where's Skulker anyway? I though you were with him before?" I nerved myself to ask Vlad.

"I told him to get back to the ghost zone. He was here just for updating his weapon though." He said smoothly.

Hmm

"Oh, I almost forgot" Vlad continue with a smirk. "He ask me if he could have a new prey?"

Okay, it's _totally_ changing everything.

* * *

I think Vlad give Skulker the permission lol.

Okay I will pause the moment in Vlad's lab, cause' I'm sure we all have missing our awesome Ghost Boy. So, the next chapter we will on Casper High! Please keep reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Jared

As I promised, we are on Casper High after summer vacation. New student is coming up!

* * *

It was a normal good day for Danny Fenton. Summer are always the most greatest time in the year, the time for teenagers to have their vacations. As Danny Phantom, Ghost hunting is still on the road, but he could handle it well enough. And now after the end of summer, it's time for all students to continue their teaching-learning activities on school. Danny walked lazily in the alley of his school as he searched for his two best friend, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. As he thought, Sam and Tucker are waiting for him on the side of his locker.

"Hi Danny." The goth girl started to greet him.

"Hey dude, how's your vacation?" The African American boy asked casually as he slipped a shiny PDA into his pocket when he saw him.

"Nothing special. Mom and Dad are gone for Summer Ghost Symposium, out from Amity Park of course." Danny rolled his eyes, "Luckily Jazz was at home, my dad almost make me stay at Vlad's mansion on my summer holydays."

"Yikes." Sam and Tucker replied flatly.

"That's the point." Danny chuckled as he opened his locker, pulling a slip of paper and some books out for Lancer's class. After he closed his locker, Danny spin around and lean on his back, waiting for their other question.

"So, how's the ghost hunting? I'm sorry we can't join you at that times." Tucker continue. Sam and Tucker are both busy with their own schedule, and all of their activities are taking it out from Amity Park. Tucker was gone to Comic Festival in another city and stay there during summer vacation. Sam spend her vacation in Hawaii because of her parents choise. She didn't look like that she's enjoying her summer vacation.

"Nah, not really a problem. I can take care it all with a lot of my free time though. But yesterday I have a fight with Vlad. He give me a _nice_ slash mark on my back."

"What!?"

"So that's mean you have some plastered body-part now?"

"Yup, Jazz did nurse me. Duh, she's very hysteric when knew about my injury." Danny sighed dramatically when he remember his sister's reaction. "Sometimes she's just too overprotective like mom or dad. I can take care of myself, get injured a bit after fight is not a big problem."

"But Danny, you know the ghost who hurt you is him, are you sure he did not cut you into two-pieces?" Sam worried.

"Hey, Jazz did worried about you dude, maybe she miss Baby-Danny." Tucker chuckeled when he look at the photos of Baby-Danny that designed by Spectra in spirit week from his PDA. Danny spontanteously glaring at him.

"Oh come on man, just kidding!" Tucker started to laughed softly.

"Tucker, focus." Sam advised him. "By the way Danny, how is Vlad? What did he do after he slashed you?"

"I don't know, he's gone after that."

"What does it mean?" Tucker ask.

"Well maybe he just leave me?" Danny shrugged.

"Be careful Danny, he's probably planning something again." Sam warned him.

Predictably, Danny answer in frustration, "_Of course_ he is Sam! How can a Fruitloop like him never plans something crazy?! I don't even remember the last time I have my free time without a new terror from him! He would do it all the time until I goes insane!"

"Or until you join him to become his 'son' to ruled the world." Tucker add flatly.

"Tuck, don't mention that, it's just 'eew'." Sam cringed when she replied him.

Tucker just give her a shrug. Suddenly the bell rings, signaling the class beginning. The trio let out a sigh of their sluggish as all students started to walk in their each class. Every student are too busy chatting to each other about their acivity at the end of the vacation. When everybody already sit in the class, Sam realized something.

"Hey, Tuck, Danny." Sam called the two of them who are sitting in front of her with a whisper. Both of the boys turned at her as she continue. "Look at the back side."

Danny and Tucker doing as she say. "What's the matter with A-list group?" Danny asked as he look at Dash, Kwan, Paulina and many other A-list student. Sam quickly respond, "No! not the A-list! Look more to the corner!"

All the trio take look at the corner of the class, both Danny and Tucker finally realized that there's a student that they never met before. He was sitting in silent, one of his hand was posted at his chin. He have a blue-marine eyes which is so gloomy. The boy is wearing a grey-blue jackets and some kind of tennis cap with black gloves and innards. It's kinda weird that he's wearing both hoodie and cap.

"Who's he?" Tucker started after a moment.

"I don't know. That's why I tell you guys. Do you think he's kinda like a new student?" Sam asked.

"Or maybe he's the ghost who masquerade as a human to work for Plasmius.." Danny said suspiciously.

"Who knew? It's kinda reasonable for 'mysterious guy'." Tucker agreed. Danny couldn't help but chuckled, "Probably."

Immediately, all the student become completely silent as Mr. Lancer enters the classroom and sit at the table in front of the class. "Good morning students. I hope you all are having a nice summer, because we will continue our teaching-learning activities again today." The class give the yawnful and weary respond, really not happy with the news.

"Now" Mr. Lancer continue, "Before we start, we have a new student here to be introduced. Mr. Jared, stand up and introduce yourself."

After the teacher said that, The 'mysterious guy' who sitting at the back corner of the class let down his hand from his chin and stand up. So he's a new student. Danny seem very glad isn't another Vlad's army to stalk him.

"Please introduce your name, hobby, and what you dislike perhaps?" Mr. Lancer remind him.

The new student started directly, "My name is Christopher Jared. 'Jared' is my family's name, so you shall call me with 'Christopher' one. My hobby is _none_ of your business and I hate it if you bother me with your stupid jokes, that is all." Right after he's done, the new student sit back down again.

The class are silent.

"Mr. Jared, just try to be more nicer for the next time." Mr Lancer advised the new student even though he didn't reply. "Okay now, we would go back to study-session, everybody take out your math books!" The teacher announced the class's start.

As fast as that happened, every students in the classroom are now whispering to each other about the new student's attitude. Of course the trio are not lag to let out their reaction about the new boy too.

"Man! He didn't even say 'hello' in his speech!" Tucker said.

"I don't know why but I think he would have some problem with that attitude." Danny commented.

"The More he speeched, the more jerk he is." Sam whispered angrily.

"Patience, Sam. You wouldn't want to make a ruckus here, right?" Danny calmed his girl friend.

"Ouch!"

The trio could hear a little voice from behind. The three turned their head to saw the new student just got a shot of crumpled paper from Dash. Some A-list student just chuckled to saw that scene. Suddenly, the trio gasped when Criss quietly shot Dash back with the same crumpled paper. Almost all the student who watch that scene strained. Dash didn't say any word, both surprise and anger are on him.

"Great, I'm not sure Dash gonna chase _him_ or _me_ to eliminate his anger." Danny sighed in hopeless.

"Both, I think." Tucker still stared.

The bell of break time is finally ranging. All of the student come out from the class, but also waiting for something. The trio are on the walk on locker lane to canteen for their lunch when Criss is just come out from the class. Of course he's intercepted on his way. Something that everyone waiting is happening now.

"Hey new student! what does it mean?!" One of A-list student spat him.

"Don't you know that _I _am, Dash Baxter, is the Casper High's star quarterback!" Dash yelled at him. Luckily there's no teachers around.

"So what? Being a star quarterback do not mean you're the ruler of this world." Criss answered angrily. "Either way, you're the first one who throw that stupid paper, that was your own fault! Have I never mentioned that I hate—"

"You're just a new student! I'm gonna teach you how to be a student here!" Without any warning, Dash easily pick him up while he protest, then smashed him inside the random locker. Dash and All the A-list student laughed it out and walk away to canteen for lunch, leaving him alone inside the locked locker. Every student just walk away too, they don't want to miss the break time. Finally, only the trio left.

"Dude? Why are you just standing here? You want to miss the break time?" Tucker pat Danny's shoulder as he shake him.

"Danny?" Sam asked him, curious.

Danny turned to his friends. "Oh? Sorry guys. Umm, don't you want to help him out from that locker? I mean, you know he's stuck there, and no one left here besides us." He smiled nervously as one of his hand is placed behind his neck. "I know we haven't knew him well yet, but—"

"I know Danny, don't worry." Tucker cut his words with friendly voice.

"It's no problem Danny, we wouldn't blame your volition to help everyone." Sam said with a smile.

Danny didn't reply but smiled back at them, relieved that they both understand him. Then Danny, Sam, and Tucker comes near the locker as Sam tried to open it. When she finally did, Criss falls out from the random locker with a little squeak. The trio just stares at him.

"You know, you're lucky he didn't chase you after all." Tucker said to Danny.

"Kinda, but he still did it to him. Hey, are you okay?" Danny try to speak to the new student as he's finally get up.

"Don't get me wrong just because I help you out from that locker, okay?" Sam stoop to take his cap.

"I don't understand with what you just did. Why did you dare to challenge him? You know Dash can beat you up like that with his body." Tucker told him.

"Should you care about it? Damn that guy is so arrogant and shallow-minded. What's his problem acctually? Ah, give my cap back." Criss snatch his cap back from Sam's hand. Sam quickly get annoyed with his attitude.

"Uh hello? Aren't there no _thanks_ coming out from your mouth?" Sam snapped with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, thank you very much Samantha."

"Samantha?! Nobody calls me with that name!" She suddenly grab his jaket as Criss snapped back.

"What the heck are you doing? Stay away!"

"Wait, how did you know her name? We just meet, didn't we?" Tucker confused.

"Dear god, how you can go inside in a new school's environment if you didn't read the _biodatas _of everyone inside it?" Criss rolled his eyes when he answer Tucker's question. "In fact, I did read the biodatas of all students in this school before I went here."

"And you memorize it all?" Danny couldn't help but gasp.

"_Almost_ all, I'm not as genius as that, Daniel."

Danny cringed a bit when Criss is calling his name. Of course, that nickname was strictly for Vlad. Danny can hear Tucker chuckled a bit. "What so funny?" Criss demand him as Danny quickly answer, "That's nothing, but…can you just call me Danny? Please don't call me Daniel. I... ugh… hate that nickname."

"I don't understand what's the problem with it but okay then, Dan." Criss shrugged.

Atomatically it remind Danny about his evil future self. "NO! Oh my god not that one too! Both Daniel and Dan!" Danny screamed beastly. Criss give him a look. "I mean, Please don't use both of that nickname to me, you're free to call me Danny, Fenton or even Fen_turd_! Just please not that two." Danny try to explain to him.

"Oookay… Danny.." Criss couldn't help it. Tucker tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand.

"Then can you just call me Sam too as well?"

"No, I ca—"

"Why not?! You have a revenge with me or what?!" She yelled at him.

"No! Not that. I'm always being _formal_ to girls."

"You're in the school! Is _not_ the right time to think about it!" Sam let out her frustration.

"Who are you? My girlfriend? Why should you blame me? And by the way can you let me go?!" Criss yelled back with a annoyed glare.

Danny and Tucker started to worry that the 3rd world war will start because of them. "Uh, you two—"

"WHAT!?" Both Sam and Criss yelled at them.

"Whoa, take it easy guys."

"We almost pass the break time, aren't you hungry?"

They have an awkward silent for a while. Sam finally release Criss's jaket as the trio started to walk to the canteen. Sam turned to Criss who are still sprucing his hair behind them three. "Just for note, I'm not done with you yet if you still call me with that name, got it ?" Sam cross her arm.

"Hey!" Criss protested.

"It's suitable right? Mr Jared with Mr Jerk?" Sam grinned, pleasefull.

Criss rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Whatever you say, Samantha."

* * *

Lol Criss is totally a jerk, isn't he? XP btw, remember the first time that Vlad appeared in this ff? He brought a test-tube with him, right? Yup, That's Danny's blood which gonna used for adding the ecto-plasm powers in Vlad's clone! Oh one last thing, I didn't mean Sam is Danny's girlfriend. Sam is still just Danny's girl friend(With a 'space'). Sorry this story happened before Phantom Planet though. But don't be too sad, their romance scene is still up! :D


	4. Chapter 4: New Game

Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the late update, I was got an idea block for the word I should use.. Sorry about that. Okay now back to Vlad's lab, enjoy!

* * *

Clife POV's

_Vlad finally __release his __strangle from my throat, and let me fall down to the cold metal floor with a squeak. I squeezed my eyes shut, coughing for about three times, my stomach __feels like it was stirred. __I really don't want to think about what I just heard before, the truth that I will be his slave forever, There was no way out._ _Hopeless, __depression,__disappointment, __desolation and bitter feels are become one in my feeling now._

" _I would be back in about 10 minutes, I have some business to do now." Vlad __announced__, disenchanting me from my reverie. I didn't reply or even look at him, still looking down at the floor in my conscience. I think it would be better if I withstand myself to put a fight._

"_And one more thing, don't you even try to escape with Danielle."Dani glared at him, but I just nodded slowly. And then he went out from the lab. I can't go __against him. That stupid (creepy)hologram said it, and it was true, I don't know why but I feel like I can't __resist__ his command, that is just very shameful._

…

"It had been about half-hour, why he haven't come back yet?" Dani questioned. I think she started to get bored.

"… I don't know." I answered with a low voice, but I feel myself glad about it. It's better if he don't come back soon. He's creepy! But from another side, I really want to kick his butt so badly. I sighed, I think I'm just tired. Eh, why-? Duh, I forgot I was having half-human feeling.

"Uuh, well, I'm sorry for being rude to you." I tried to cover the silent, still not looking at her.

There's a long, silent moment between us, then Dani finally answered, "That's okay."

I lift my head up a little, feeling glad with her answer. But that feel did not last long, when suddenly the lab's door opened as Vlad, in his human form, walked in slowly. Dani gave him another glare of loathing. I make sure to keep myself calm as the best I can do, but it's kinda hard. I was watching warily as he got closer and closer. In moments he stood right against me. Though I did try, but he notice it.

"What's wrong little rat? Did I just scare you?" Vlad said mockingly. I tried to avoid his face, But he was right, I was scared, very scared with his plan. What was he thinking? Okay whatever is I'm sure it's will not be a goo-.

"AAH!"

I yelled when he shot me with a ghost bazooka as my eyes squeezed shut tight. But strangely, I didn't feel any pain even when he's done already. I was coughing as the green-grey smoke surround my body.

"W-What was that?" I choked out.

He didn't answer, Vlad just flashed me an evil wide grin as he turn back and place that ghost bazooka. Oh as I guess, this is must be not a good thing. In his silent, Vlad turned back again against us and calmly snap his finger s. My heart jumped when suddenly the wall crushed and Skulker appear from there. Ha, I'm correct! I mean, _No way_!

"Uuh, Vl-"

"Don't you even dare to call me with that name." Vlad replyed, threaten. Yikes.

"… So what I should call you then?" I almost pouted.

"Master is close enough"

"Eww." Dani commented, well but I agree.

"Whatever." Vlad answered with grin.

"Okay so, why was Skulker here? I thought he had gone back to the ghost zone?" My voice cracked, really don't like this situation.

"Yes, he went back yesterday." Vlad smirked.

"Wait, _yesterday_!?" I gasped, so I passed out that long? "But that's still non-sense! Why wasn't he in the ghost zone now!?"

"I told him to get back in 3 minutes, He's just testing the new weapon though, I still have some deal with him anyway." He replied indifferent. In 5 seconds I didn't realize that I was dumbfounded.

"Well Skulker." Vlad turned his head to speak with that cyborg. "I was thinking about your request last time; here is your new prey, have fun with it."

"Wh-!?"

I couldn't finish my word. Dizzy and fear are strangling me already. He can't be serious! How _much_ times I have to apologize for one same problem!? That's so unfair! I know it's my own fault, but still- Why the hell he must be that cruel!?

It was like forever when I stand there, but I quickly went back to the realitywhen I realize that Skulker had started aiming me with his weapon, (new weapon, as Vlad said, I think, why should I care about that anyway!? ) In a second I jumped and started to fly for escape, whatever is I had to _play _Cat-and-Mouse game _again_ with him, He played Cat, and I played Mouse. Though, I'm a cat, what a shame.

I sped up as Skulker give me the first shot. I manage to dodge it by went intangible in time. I saw Skulker's torpedo crushing the lab items at the wall. I have no time to stop, Skulker is now chasing me through the lab and gave another shots that ruin Vlad's lab. I turned my attention to Vlad, he's looking carefree with it, why?

"Vl-Master! Why don't you make him stop?! He's ruining your lab!" Dammit I hate the way I can't go against his injunction.

"Why should I care? I would just punish you for that all." He grinned.

"What!? That's not what I did!"

"Maybe not, but you're the one who roam around my lab and make him aim your place?" Vlad said off-handedly. He really pissed me off now. "Oh, I have an idea, how about you fly here? Skulker would shot a great target."

For a moment I was think to do what he said, but I quickly canceled my mind when I notice that Dani was behind Vlad. If I went there without thinking twice, Dani would have been crushed, because Vlad would just dodge Skulker's shot easily. Thank god I realize that.

My speculation was disconnected as Skulker's torpedo hit me when I inadvertent. It's throwing me to the corner of the lab, making me hit some of the lab items. Vlad talking to me again.

"Now that's _your _fault. Are you pleased to hear that?" He said innocently.

I didn't reply, it's useless though. That jerk will not listen to me. If only I didn't have to obey all of what he said, I would have started to detonates this stupid lab! Dammit. But for now, I should get out of this lab first before_ I_ ruin more items in this lab. Right after that, without thought twice I throw away all of the lab items that covers me. Skulker is about to give me more of his shot as I started to fly quickly to the wall to getting out from here.

When I was right in front of the lab's wall, suddenly my face is hitting some kind like metal, hardly.

I screamed as I quickly put both of my hands on my face, pain and dizzy are what I felt now. that's really! Hurts! I almost cried for that.

….

Wait a second..

I remove my hands from my face, eyes widen. I took a long moment before I started to lift my attention to something forward me. I popeyed as I look the same wall I flew at in the past moment. I moved my head to look my hand again, squeeze my eyes shut and waiting. But nothing happened. This is started to make me terrified.. Why-?

"Why I can't turn Intagible?"

I quickly turned my attention to a chuckle behind me. "What you have done to me!?"

Vlad's chuckle tured into an evil smirk, again. "Don't you even relase it yet? What is my purpose to shot you with _ghost _bazooka?"

"Wh-What kind of bazooka? What is the clout?"

"'Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier', I know, it's really a stupid name for a weapon, That donkey is the one who named that though." Vlad shrugged. " The clout? Don't be silly,of course to dispel the ghosts powers, one by one, until-"

He stopped to take a look at my horror face. "-Their powers are completely erased! Even I could count them as normal people."

_NO WAY!_

* * *

Phew.. finally It's done! Sorry if it's kinda short ^^;

About the weapon which Vlad shot to Clife, 'Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier', In this fic Vlad use it as a bazooka, but actually the original weapon was a big tank, of course Vlad has update it. 'Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier' was appeared in episode 'Forever Phantom', when Danny met the 100-faces-ghost named Amorpho.


End file.
